


【樊伟x陈骁】嗜甜

by IvanGian



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanGian/pseuds/IvanGian





	【樊伟x陈骁】嗜甜

陈骁特别喜欢吃甜食。

上学那会家境优渥的小少爷就几乎每天都要带着精致绵软的小蛋糕去上课，早饭也不吃，直到他为了追樊伟天天陪他去早餐铺子喝粥为止。

可他现在这个权利被剥夺了，正闷闷的生气。

他觉得自己提前步入老年生活，樊总全把正事扔给他跑去工作室也就算了，其余的时间都用来看管陈骁的一天三餐吃吃喝喝。  
只听说过管对象戒烟戒酒的，他连吃甜食都要被管着。

“甜的对胃不好，听话。”  
想他一大老爷们胃有点毛病也无伤大雅，哪有那么娇气的还要养着。  
大尾巴狼不过就是觉得自己的胃病是被他那半年关出来的，管着他图自己心安呢。

可凭什么遭罪的还是我啊  
心有不甘的陈总下班先溜去甜品店吃了个够才回家。

很不巧，樊导今天回来的早，他进屋还没来得及刷牙就被按在玄关亲了一通。

舌尖细细密密扫过齿列，撬开牙关跟他纠缠。樊伟食髓知味的吮着他甜软的唇，等终于亲够了才放开，眼睛危险的眯起。  
“你是不是又偷吃了。”

“天地良心，我哪还敢绿你啊。”  
陈骁举起双手跟他装傻

被推倒在床上啃的时候陈骁相当配合，一双手钻进齐整的衬衣里撩来撩去。他摸上樊伟坚实的腹肌，头上身下都涌上一股热潮。

可当樊伟的手真的顺着裤子摸进后穴的时候，他的身体还是条件反射的哆嗦了起来。  
樊伟想要钻进去的手指一顿，迟疑的抽了手，凑上去亲亲他，翻身就要下床。

他衣袖被扯住回过头，陈骁意乱情迷的潮红着一张脸，咬着牙止不住打颤。  
“没事你稍微轻点，多做两次我就缓过来了。”

大抵是那段黑暗日子给他身体留下的生理性记忆太过深刻，心意相通后每次亲热，开始还好好的，一到要步入正轨的时候陈骁的身子就会彰显出拒绝。  
第一次发现的时候，樊伟埋在他肩颈氲湿了一片，终于闷闷的说出了那声对不起。  
陈骁连指尖都在颤，说没事你不用管接着做下去就是了。可樊伟不肯，总是用手或嘴给他解决了以后去冲冷水澡，搞得他都于心不忍。

再这么折腾下去他们怕是又要玩完。陈骁管不住自己不争气的身体，每次拉着樊伟想做的结果都以失败告终，哪个男人这样下去都不会没有火气。

樊伟看出他的愧疚，心里叹了一声这人的傻。明明是他的错，可现在对方却自责上了。  
樊伟俯下身去柔柔的吻他，从湿漉漉的眼睛挺翘的鼻尖吻到柔软的嘴唇。等他终于平息下来，才搂着他轻哄。  
“我们慢慢来。”

“那我用嘴帮你。”  
撂下这话陈骁就不管不顾的去扯他裤子。那活儿已经硬的不行，拉开拉链就急不可耐的蹦出来，弹在他脸上蹭出一道湿濡的痕迹。  
也不知道他都是怎么忍住的。

樊伟还没来得及叫他放开，被含进软糯口腔的快感就惹得他倒吸一口凉气说不出话了。

陈骁不是第一次用嘴给他做。那时候都是他带着恨意强迫的顶进他口腔深处，泄愤似的暴力抽送。盯着他被插到喘不过气，屈辱的快哭出来的表情，只有扭曲的报复式的快乐。  
原来带着情意做爱和单纯发泄性欲真的没办法相提并论，只是被含住顶端轻吮，舌尖戳弄着铃口他就觉得自己快要射了。

陈骁抬眼看到樊伟快要沉沦的表情，满足感油然而生。双手扶上尺寸可观的阴茎卖力吞吐，直到他终于忍不住挺动起腰胯在嘴里肆虐。  
被顶的深了还是难忍，陈骁可怜兮兮的拿泪眼瞧上去，脸颊唇角都泛上绯红。樊伟摸着他头顶的发，本想安抚的轻揉却被他一个眼神给瞧的气血下涌，情欲顷刻冲昏摇摇欲坠的理智，抓着头发将他按在性器上狠狠抽插直到射进口腔深处。

过了高潮那一阵的空白以后理智才回笼，樊伟几乎瞬间就被涌上来懊悔席卷。陈骁正垂头喘着气咳嗽，嘴角挂着随性器抽出带上的浊白，混着来不及吞咽的津液从修长的脖颈滑到白皙的锁骨。  
射的太深以至于只能吞咽下去，呛咳出的生理性泪水流了满脸。

他又伤害他了。

樊伟不知所措的轻抚后背帮他顺气，说话都带上了点小心翼翼。  
“没事吧，对不起，我.......”

陈骁摇了摇头截住他的话示意自己没事，抬头咬上他嘴唇还想继续。  
樊伟被他亲的愣住，满嘴的浓精味儿窜进脑海，惹得他几乎是立刻又硬了。

可是不行

他们太久没做了，他根本不能保证自己不精虫上脑，不顾陈骁的求饶拒绝只管自己的爽快做到底。

樊伟被小少爷娴熟的吻技亲的迷迷糊糊，那人扑在他怀里强压着自深处涌出来的惧意，像是急躁的想要证明什么。

“要不我们下次再......”他费力的挣扎出最后一丝神智拉开两人的距离，陈骁迷惘的看向他，像是不懂为什么都做到这一步了还要叫停。  
“我不想你勉强自己。”

粗暴的时候粗暴的过分，温柔的时候温柔的烦人。  
勉强你妈啊

陈骁从自进屋起就被扔在床边的外套里窸窸窣窣翻了一阵，摸出个什么东西扔到他手里。  
“樊伟，你他妈到底做不做。”

那是一枚没什么装饰的素圈戒指，只有内侧安安静静的刻着两个人的名字。  
和小少爷张扬的性格一点也不相符。

他看着父母失败的婚姻从小到大，见过太多精美的钻戒和华丽的婚礼，可这些从来都不是什么相爱的证明。  
他们之间那么多的弯弯绕绕，好像也不需要再多个什么东西来套牢。

可他想起那半年总垂在樊伟胸口从未送出过的戒指，重新开始后就消失了，对此只字未提。  
陈骁知道他让了步愿意给他自由，可他不知怎么又愿意被圈住了。

樊伟对着戒指看了半晌，竟然好似很满足的笑了。  
他眼眶发热，视若珍宝的戴上亲了一下。

陈骁被他酸的的头皮发麻。樊伟长了双好眼睛，只要他愿意，就能深情的像是含了一汪泉。  
那双眼柔柔的看着他，映出的只有他一人的倒影

叫人心甘情愿的沉溺。

 

-fin-

一点点掉落

刚发现个正文番外里都忘了圆的点，补一下。

 

烙在他手腕上的那块疤也是樊伟心里的。

每次温存的时候他都会细细舔吻过那道曾经差点夺去陈骁性命的伤口，仿佛在时时提醒自己都做过什么，把他逼到了什么程度。

陈骁虽然喜欢他垂下眼睫温柔如水的样子，却不喜欢那双漂亮的眼里流露出一丁点难过。  
所以下一次樊伟就看到那纤细的腕上戴了个T字方形的手镯，正好扣住那道刺眼的疤。

“打炮的时候就想点正事，别尽想些有的没的，矫不矫情啊你。”  
小少爷一句话被凶器顶的断断续续，还强硬的攀上他肩膀咬着耳朵教训。

 

 

  
*超级大私心的Tiffany宇 (顶锅盖逃

*这回真没了


End file.
